Printing machines such as that shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,982,622 issued in the name of J. A. Bellino, et al., on Sept. 28, 1976, preferably employ inked ribbons which are supplied to users in cartridges. Such an inked-ribbon cartridge is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,046,247 granted to R. E. LaSpesa et al. on Sept. 6, 1977. In such a cartridge, the ribbon is wound into a convolute at the factory for storage within the cartridge during shipment and before installation in the printer. A small portion of the endless ribbon extends along one outside edge of the cartridge to facilitate looping of that portion over fixed guides in the printer. The cartridge is then drawn across the width of the printer. In this motion, the ribbon is drawn out of the convolute and is stretched taut across the width of the printer as the cartridge is mounted into position. All of the ribbon is withdrawn from the convolute; and the only ribbon remaining in the cartridge is that which extends in a single path into the cartridge, around a corner roller, and around a re-inking roller. In the LaSpesa et al. patent, the chamber of the cartridge in which the convolute is stored is completely empty by reason of withdrawal of the ribbon from the cartridge during insertion in the printer. Should the ribbon cartridge be removed from the printer prior to the end of the ribbon's useful life, there is no provision for easily rewinding the ribbon back into the cartridge; and the ribbon merely dangles limply from the cartridge posing a messy task if it is desired to remount the ribbon into the printer. Also, in manufacture of cartridges, the convolute must be formed prior to assembly and bonding of the cartridge cover. If some ribbon is inadvertently withdrawn from the cartridge during shipment or handling prior to installation, there is no way to rewind the ribbon into the cartridge. Consequently, the fastidious technique of ribbon mounting disclosed in the LaSpesa et al. patent is impaired by even partial premature unwinding of the ribbon.